A New Power Within
by Pottalova
Summary: Phoebe's daughters have even taken Phoebe, Piper and Paige's place as the charmed ones. How will they handle the pressure of the entire magical community and their family? Please no flames unless you've read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Quick Character summary before I start the story:

Phoebe- 3rd Halliwell sister; Charmed One; Married to Coop, the Cupid; Three daughters: Leora, Latonda and Lana; Powers: Premonitions, Empathy, Levitation and Casting spells

Coop- Cupid; Married to Phoebe; Three daughters: Leora, Latonda and Lana; Powers: Teleportation, Time travel and making people fall in love

Leora- 17, oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop; Powers: Transportation, Time travel, Empathy, Premonitions, Levitation, Spell Casting

Latonda- 16, Middle daughter of Phoebe and Coop; Powers: Transportation, Time Travel, Empathy, Molecular Stasis, Spell Casting

Lana- 13, youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop; Powers: Transportation, Empathy, Telekinesis, Spell Casting

Piper- 2ond Halliwell sister (became oldest sister, however when her older sister, Prue died), Charmed One; Married to Leo Wyatt; 6 children (Oldest to youngest) - Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Melinda, Aiden and Maria; Powers: Molecular Stasis (freezing things), Molecular Combustion (Blowing things up) and Casting Spells

Leo- Whitelighter; Married to Piper; Elder; 6 children (Oldest to youngest) – Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Melinda, Aiden and Maria; Powers: Orbing, Healing, lightning-like powers, Sensing

Wyatt- 20, Oldest son of Piper and Leo; Force fields, Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbing, Pyrokinesis, Thought Projection, Conjuring, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Energy waves/ blasts/ balls, Ability to wield Excalibur, Prescience, Spell Casting

Chris- 18, Second son of Piper and Leo; Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Spell Casting

Prudence (Prue) – 15, Oldest daughter of Piper and Leo; Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Astral Projection, Premonitions, Empathy

Melinda- 13, Second daughter of Piper and Leo; Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Molecular Stasis,

Aiden- 11, Youngest Son of Piper and Leo: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Pyrokinesis

Maria- 9, Youngest daughter of Piper and Leo: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Molecular Combustion

Paige- Youngest Halliwell Sister; Charmed one; Married to Henry; 3 children: Sam and the twins, Patty and Penny; Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Telekinetic Orbing, Casting Spells

Henry- Mortal; Parole officer; Married to Paige; 3 children: Sam and the twins, Patty and Penny

Samuel (Sam) – 16, Oldest son of Paige and Henry; Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Healing, Sensing, Casting Spells, Force fields

Patricia (Patty) – 14, Oldest daughter (twin) of Paige and Henry; Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Telepathic communication with Penny, Astral Projection, lightning-like powers, premonitions

Penny- 14, Youngest daughter (twin) of Paige and Henry; Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Telepathic communication with Patty, Thought projection, energy balls, Prescience


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Wyatt!" Yelled Piper, franticly blowing up demons who were seemingly coming from nowhere as her oldest son orbed in, "Go round up your little brothers and sisters and put a force field around them! Now!

"Paige! Paige! PAIGE! Leo! Go get Phoebe and Paige!"

A few minutes later, with Piper still barking out orders, Paige orbed in, closely followed by Leo and Phoebe, "Anybody got any ideas?" She asked, dodging an Energy ball.

"How about crystals?" asked her second son casually as he walked down the stairs, "Circle!"

With the demons trapped, Piper turned around and yelled "Chris! You know I don't like it when you orb into a battle scene! Why aren't you with Wyatt and your other little siblings?"

"I was, he sent me down to help," he stated simply, "You should probably do something about them before more come." He looked pointedly towards the trapped demons, then orbed casually back up to his room.

"Let's go look these guys up in the book," said Paige, grimacing at the prospect of having to spend yet another night away from her family fighting demons.

"I'll be right up; I just have to go tell Wyatt to free my children." Said Piper exhaustedly, muttering 'I'm getting too old for this!' under her breath.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Lana as she appeared in the twins' bedroom, "you'll never guess what I felt today!"

"Let me guess, somebody likes somebody, who likes somebody, but they like somebody! (Gasp)" exclaimed Patty, but at the hurt expression on her cousin's face, she said, "I was only joking, you know we love you!"

"Well, you know how I told you that Emily has liked Brian for like, two years? Well today, I accidentally felt Brian liking Emily!"

"Oooo, really?" asked Penny, always wanting to know the latest gossip, and having a cousin as an empath didn't hurt, "maybe you should go have a little chat with tú padre and set them up!" she exclaimed, using her favorite vocabulary, when she mixed Spanish and English to make her own language, even though everyone knew what she was saying.

"Oh my god, great idea Penny!" Lana exclaimed excitedly, "orb over in, like, ten minutes and I'll tell you what he said."

"Daddy? Can I have a little favor?" Lana asked in her most innocent baby-of-the-family voice.

"What?" Her father replied half annoyed, half amused.

"Well… you know my friend Emily? Well she likes this guy and today I accidentally felt him liking her too, so I was wondering if you could…"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about them, Lana, I--"

"Daddy I was just wondering if you could, like, maybe, I don't know, set them up or something?" Lana practically begged.

"I already did." He replied simply.

"Come on Dad! Please!"

"I already did."

"Daddy!"

"I ALREADY DID!"

"Daddy! Don't yell at me! What did I do? Oh, wait, what did you say? You already did, omigod! Thank you so, so, so, so much! I love you Daddy!" She said enthusiastically kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm not sure if you have a choice in loving me, I am a Cupid, after all." But his little girl was already in her room awaiting the arrival of her cousins to tell them the great news.

"Paige? Phoebe? Did you find them yet?" asked Piper as she entered the attic to find her sisters pouring over an ancient book with strange drawings on every page.

"Yeah, they're lower level demons working for higher level demons that need a distraction for their enemies. Known as Nylthor Demons, they reappear with a different appearance every time they are vanquished. That's why there seemed to be an endless amount of them, it's because we kept on killing them!" Exclaimed Phoebe, shocked by the irony of the situation.

"Great!" Yelled Paige "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Astral Plane I guess," answered Piper simply, "If you can't kill 'um, I guess you've got to banish 'um."

"Great, got any spells to banish demons just, you know, in your pocket or something?" asked Paige sarcastically.

"I think I have a spell, come on, and just repeat after me when we get down there." Phoebe said on her way down, stopping when she saw the demons trapped in the crystals. "You know, Piper, I know you don't like your kids fighting, but they're pretty good at it, you should give Chris a chance. It would have taken us a lot longer to think to trap them, but he just orbed in, did it, and orbed out, simple as that."

"Thanks, Dear Phoebe, but next time, try to let me get my letter in the mail, or maybe even out of my mouth before you respond to it." Said Piper sarcastically.

"Sorry! Ready:

_To those who wish to cause great pain, _

_**To those who wish to cause great pain,**_

_We banish you to the Astral Plane!_

_**We banish you to the Astral Plane!"**_

"What was that?" asked Piper, laughing.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Phoebe countered, "Paige, will you bring me home? I have to go make dinner."

"Oh! Wait! Mel's surprise party is Saturday, don't forget!" Piper whispered right before her sisters disappeared in white lights.


	3. The party

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Melinda,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

Melinda smiled gratefully as she blew out the candles on her birthday, but that smile quickly disappeared as a demon shimmered into the living room and threw a gigantic energy ball at the cake.

"Wyatt!" Yelled Piper as her son surrounded his father, little brothers and little sisters with a force field.

"Sam!" Paige yelled as her oldest son did the same with his sisters, dad, and his Uncle Coop.

Piper tried repeatedly to blow him up, but it didn't even seem to faze him. As the large, muscular looking demon tried to throw another energy ball at the sisters. Paige yelled "Energy Ball!" and threw it back to him, but nothing happened. "Come on, I'm orbing you out of here!" She said, but when she tried to orb out, they just fell to the floor.

The demon just laughed, "None of you are going anywhere! I surrounded the house with dark crystals!"

"Power of three spell!" Said Phoebe certainly as she grabbed her sister's hands and they began chanting:

"_The Power of three_

_Will set us free!_

_The Power of three_

_Will set us free!_

_The Power of three_

_Will set us free!"_

"Lee! Hurry! Your hair is fine! We're going to miss the party!" Yelled Latonda, trying to hurry her sisters, "Lana! Get the present and LET'S GO!"

"Latty, calm down! We're being fashionably late!" Lana complained as she came in from her bedroom with a newly wrapped present and her oldest sister came down the stairs. "Ok, let's go!" she said right before she and her sisters shined over to the attic of the Halliwell manor. (A/N 'Shining' is what I call the way Cupids disappear and reappear somewhere else, if anyone knows the real word, please tell me and I'll fix it)

"That's weird, I thought we were going into the kitchen, but we're in the attic." Said Lana suspiciously.

"Whatever!" Yelled Latonda frustratedly, "Let's just go downstairs now!" Latonda was the middle sister and was always very punctual and tried to get her sisters to do the same, though it never worked. When the girls did get downstairs, they didn't find what they expected.

"_The power of three _

_Will set us free!_

_The power of three_

_Will set us free!"_

"Leora! What do we do now?" Asked Lana, frightened, but saying this caught the attention of the demon, who was now shooting energy blasts at their Aunts, Uncles, cousins and parents, though they were all well protected. He turned around to face them and laughed. But as he tried to hit them, Lana yelled "NO!" and threw him against the wall with her mind.

"You'll pay for that one little girl!" The demon yelled at her, preparing to throw his biggest energy ball yet.

"Guys! Quick! Do what mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper are doing!" Leora yelled, grabbing her sister's hands. With out questioning her for a moment, they grabbed each other's hands and started chanting with their mother and her sisters, bright bluish-white lights shining down on them:

"_The power of three_

_Will set us free!_

_The Power of Three_

_Will Set Us Free!_

_THE POWER OF THREE_

_WILL SET US FREE!_

_**THE POWER OF THREE**_

_**WILL SET US FREE!**"_

The two groups of sisters chanted, with growing intensity until the force fields surrounding the girls seemed to expand, knocking over everyone in its path, even knocking out Wyatt and Sam's force fields, though they were surprised, the younger three girls took charge of the situation while the demon was weakened.

While Latonda froze the demon, Leora sprinted up to the attic to get some crystals. Though the demon kept unfreezing himself, Latonda was persistent in keeping him frozen, and when he did get up, Lana threw him back down again. They didn't have to keep it up for long, however, because it only took Leora a little while to find the crystals and bring them downstairs. They quickly surrounded the demon with crystals and Lana went to go move the surrounding dark crystals with a stick while her sisters went to go make sure all her cousins were all right.

The Charmed Ones watched in stunned silence as the three girls quickly captured the demon with little thought or energy. Phoebe dumbly asked her sisters, "What just happened?"

But none of them had an answer for her, so Piper just yelled "Leo!" Instead of orbing in, like he usually did, he gave Wyatt, Chris and Melinda a few instructions; he left them to heal the rest of their family while he walked over and asked "What's up?"

"Didn't you see anything?" Piper asked, surprised.

"Well, I saw you three knock us all over with your 'power of three' spell, you three must be getting really powerful," he complimented, "Then, when I got enough people off me so that I could get up and start healing, I saw that you three had the demon under control, nice job."

"That's the thing, Leo, we didn't do anything!" said Paige, then tried to respond to his quizzical look by saying, "It was…" but she stopped and turned to look at Phoebe before saying anything else.

"It was my girls," said Phoebe, looking up at Paige, "somehow, they said the 'power of three' spell too and I guess our spells must have interfered with each other, somehow, or something and they just, kind of, knocked everything around them down. Then, we were trying to figure out what happened, and we looked up and Latonda had the demon frozen, Leora was running down from the attic with the crystals and Lana kept knocking him down every time he unfroze."

"That's weird, only the Charmed Ones are supposed to have that power," He said, deep in thought, "Oh my god, I have to go see the other elders." Without offering any explanation, he orbed out.

"Well, we'd better go figure out what kind of demon this is," said Piper, heading up the stairs.

"I found it!" exclaimed Lana happily, "it says here that this is a brute demon is an upper level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing skulls of their victims. Certain potions have proven effective in vanquishing them but care is recommended as Brutes are often fond of camouflage when attacking."

"That's not him," said Latonda blankly.

"What? Look at the picture! He looks exactly like the demon in the picture!" Lana wined at her sister.

"She's right, he wasn't crashing sculls, he was throwing energy balls," Leora agreed.

"I know this is him, look at the picture," she said, bringing the book over to where her sisters were sitting on the couch, "he must have gotten more powers, somehow."

"Oh my god, you're right, it looks exactly like him," Leora once again agreed.

"But how could a brute demon get that powerful?" Lana asked, complexed.

"I don't know, but I think I might have an idea," responded Leora.

"What?" asked Latonda, looking at the book.

"Well, remember all those stories about mom's ex, Cole?" she asked, "Maybe something similar happened."

"Then how do we vanquish him?" Lana asked.

"You don't!" The demon said, shimmering into the attic.


	4. The demon

"_**I know this is him, look at the picture," she said, bringing the book over to where her sisters were sitting on the couch, "he must have gotten more powers, somehow."**_

"_**Oh my god, you're right, it looks exactly like him," Leora once again agreed.**_

"_**But how could a brute demon get that powerful?" Lana asked, complexed.**_

"_**I don't know, but I think I might have an idea," responded Leora.**_

"_**What?" asked Latonda, looking at the book.**_

"_**Well, remember all those stories about mom's ex, Cole?" she asked, "Maybe something similar happened."**_

"_**Then how do we vanquish him?" Lana asked.**_

"_**You don't!" The demon said, shimmering into the attic.**_

"Leora! The crystals!" Yelled Lana, knocking the demon over, but as she looked over, she saw her sister's head hunched over and her limbs hanging limp.

"Lana! Crystals didn't work before, what makes you think they'll work now?" Latonda asked, rapidly freezing the demon, though, as before, the freezing didn't last long.

"They worked for a little while, and if he stays where we can see him, it shouldn't be a problem," she responded, then looked over to see her sister's Astral Projection running through the door with the crystals, closely followed by her mother and Piper, Paige just orbed in on the other side of the room. "MOM! We've got it!" she complained, but Paige still yelled "Crystals! Circle!" and the crystals vanished and from Paige's outstretched hands to around the demon.

"No, Leora, we can't let you vanquish upper level demons by yourself, you're too young," her mother responded authoritatively.

"But we had it under control!"

"No! No arguing! Now watch him for us while we figure out what kind of demon he is and how we vanquish him."

"But mom--" Lana tried to say, but her mother cut her off.

"No buts! Just do it!" Phoebe said as she and Piper (who now had the book) grabbed Paige's hand and orbed off to magic school to find what demon it was.

Leora wasted no time before saying, "Lana, pin him to the ground."

"Why?" Lana asked.

"Because we're going to find out how he got his power," she stated, and then when Lana looked at her like she was crazy, she said, "Just do it, okay?"

"Whatever," Lana answered before moving one of the crystals and quickly pinning the demon to the floor with her mind, and then Leora forcefully put the crystal back, shooting energy waves through the demon as a way of torturing him.

"You're a Brute demon, aren't you?" She asked the demon sweetly, but he didn't say anything. "What was that?" she then slammed the crystal back in its place, electrocuting the demon once again, "I don't think I heard you."

"I once was," he offered, hoping he wouldn't have to give any more information.

Leora ruthlessly slammed the crystal back and said, "Once?"

"Yes, once, WAIT!" He said as Leora lifted the crystal as if about to put it back and torture him again, "I was a brute demon but then I acquired more powers and became a new type of demon."

"Where did you acquire these new powers?" She asked, but then slammed the crystal down once again, watching him suffer endlessly before her eyes, then stopping and waiting for a response.

"There was a man," he said, wanting to stop, but when he saw Leora lift a crystal threateningly, he quickly said, "Balthazar! It was Balthazar!"

"And you killed Balthazar for these powers?" She asked.

"No, I heard him saying the name of someone that I wanted to seek revenge against," he said slowly and painfully, "so I followed him and watched him."

"What was the name?" But when he didn't say anything, she menacingly pounded the crystal onto the floor, watching him scream until he yelled,

"Phoebe! He kept saying Phoebe!" Lana took a sharp intake of breath while Latonda whispered, "Cole."

"Why were you after Phoebe?"

"Her grandmother banished me to the demon wasteland." He said with a pained expression on his face.

"So you saw how he was getting stronger and you did the same, hoping to increase your own power?" She asked.

Eying the crystal in her hand, the demon said slowly, "Yes…"

"Then you saw how he escaped and copied him."

"Yes"

"Wait," said Lana, a complicated expression on her face, as if she was finally working everything out, "why did it take you so long to get out?"

"Ha!" he said painfully, "you try escaping from a wasteland, even with increased powers, it's no easy feat."

"Okay, we're done here," said Leora, "Lana, you watch the demon, Latty, you go make a vanquishing potion, just one for a brute demon should be fine, and I'll go write a spell."

"Uh, Leora?" asked Latonda, a surprised but questioning look on her face.

"What, I just had a bad breakup, I needed to let out a little steam."

"Whatever!"


	5. Paige's new Charges

"Wow, that's weird," said Piper suddenly, reading the Book of Shadows.

"What?" asked Phoebe, coming over to look with her, "Oh, you're right! I'll go look up ways demons get more powers.

"Ok, I'll-" Paige began to say, but was interrupted by the familiar jingling that meant the Elders wanted to talk to her "-just go find out what they want, Piper, you keep looking in the book to see if it's another demon."

When she orbed up to talk to the elder that called her, she was surprised to discover it was Leo who called her. "Hi Leo! Where have you been? And why couldn't you just orb down to tell us whatever you wanted to tell us?"

"Because this is whitelighter business," he said before beginning to explain, "Paige, I called you to tell you that you have new charges. At least, for a little while. They're very strong witches with the power to change the course of history, and you've been specifically chosen as their whitelighter. It's a great honor to be able to work with this group of witches; they don't choose just any one.

"Right now, they have a very strong demon under their control and they're working to vanquish it. Although they, as single witches, have chosen sides already, it is unclear whether this new power gives them the power to choose again, so we need you watch them, without them seeing you, until they vanquish their first demon together, watch them and make sure the first magic they use is good magic."

"Why did they choose me?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Well… they're the new Charmed Ones," Leo replied uncomfortably, unsure how Paige would take the news, "but you can't let them see you, unless they're going to use magic that will help evil or they're in life-threatening danger."

"Alright," mumbled Paige, distractedly, "let me just go tell Phoebe and Piper why I'm not going to be able to help them vanquish the demon from Melinda's party."

Leo shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Wait! No! Paige… I'm sorry… you can't tell them."

"What?" she yelled.

"You can't tell them that there are new Charmed Ones until the demon is vanquished, you know that, right?" but Paige didn't wait for him to finish his sentence before orbing out to see her sisters.

"I just came to tell you that I can't help with the demon yet," said Paige sadly, looking at her sisters as if she wasn't all there. "I have to go find my new charges."

Just before she was about to orb out, Piper said, "Wait! Paige, what's wrong? We can help if you want us to."

"I can't tell you anything yet," she explained with a pained expression on her face, "at least not until I come back, I have to go, with that, she orbed out to were she sensed her new charges and was surprised to find herself in her attic, but quickly ducked behind a chest before anyone saw her. She was forced to stifle a gasp when she saw her nieces getting ready to vanquish the demon.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Lana, perking up and looking around the room.

"No," replied Latonda, not really paying attention, but carefully brewing a potion in the caldron in front of her. A few minutes later, with a puff of smoke, she asked her older sister, "Are you almost done with that spell?"

"I guess it'll have to be good enough, is the potion ready?" Leora responded, ripping the piece of paper off the pad so it would be easy to read.

Bottling her potion carefully with an eyedropper, Latonda answered, "Yup, just one second… there."

"Lana, come on, we're ready!" Leora called excitedly as her youngest sister went to stand beside her so she'd be able to read the spell, then, when she was ready; Lana threw one of the Crystals to the side, temporarily freeing the demon. The sisters wasted no time before saying their spell;

"_The powers taken_

_We must tame,_

_So we send them back_

_To where they came!"_

"Quick! Latonda! The Potion!" Leora cried over the demons tortured screams just as her sister threw her carefully brewed vanquishing potion at him. The sisters watched with satisfaction as the demon went up in flames and fell, as dust, to the floor. They didn't even notice a shocked Paige orb out from behind the chest to talk to Leo.

"Leo!" Paige yelled angrily when she saw him, "You knew, didn't you! You knew, but you didn't tell me!"

"Of course I knew, I'm an elder," Leo told her simply, "but if I told you before, you would have told Phoebe, so I couldn't."

"Of course I would have told Phoebe!" Paige fumed, "She's my SISTER!"

"Exactly," explained Leo, slowly, "And she would have gone and tried to stop them, which might have caused them to do something to her to get her to leave them alone, even something small, like a forgetting spell, would have gone against good magic and caused them to be evil forever after that."

"Can I tell them now?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Yes," replied Leo, "the demon is vanquished and they are permanently good witches." After 'Yes' however, Paige had orbed out to finally tell her sisters everything that happened that day.

"Paige! Thank god you're back! We were starting to get worried about you!" exclaimed Phoebe, grabbing her sister's arm, "We need you to take us to interrogate the demon, because besides finding out that I've suddenly acquired a weak stomach when it comes to graphic photographs in history books, we haven't figured anything out."

Paige, uncomfortably shrugged her sister off and looked down at the floor as she said, "I need to talk to you."

"Alright, just after the demon," said Piper, also getting up and standing next to Paige, ready to orb, but Paige took a step back and said, frustrated;

"We don't need to think about the demon right now, we just really need to talk!" Her sisters exchanged confused looks before looking back at her, "you might want to sit down for this."


	6. Leora's complicated love life

"Well," began Paige, trying to tell her sisters what had happened those last few hours, "This morning, when Leo called me, it was to tell me that I am the temporary whitelighter for the new charmed ones," her sisters looked shocked, but let her continue, "then I went down to find out who they were and…" stopped, looking down at her feet.

"Who are they Paige?" asked Piper gently.

"Phoebe," she said, looking up, "the new charmed ones are your daughters."

After the demon was vanquished, it was as if the sisters were coming out of a trance. "Oh, shit!" exclaimed Leora, "I was supposed to meet Kelly at the mall an hour ago!"

"Oh! And I was supposed to go tell Penny and Patty what happened with Brian and Emily." They both shined out and left Latonda to clean up the mess."

"Typical," she muttered before heading towards her caldron to clean up the ingredients.

"Kelly! Oh my god I'm so-" but she stopped mid-sentence when her best friend turned around and she saw her ex-boyfriend sitting behind her, licking his lips and smiling dumbly.

"Sorry?" asked Kelly, smiling cruelly, "oh, don't worry, we were doing just fine."

Leora walked, open-mouthed to Kelly and slapped her. Unfortunately, touching her ex-best friend triggered a premonition of Kelly being killed by a fire ball. "Oh my god! That's just my luck!" Leora yelled at no on in particular, and after a very strange look from Kelly, she said, "Come on, we're going to the bathroom."

"Are you insane?" Kelly asked, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes, you are," she responded, "and don't give me a reason to hurt you because I would love to right now."

"Whatever," said Kelly, confused, "What's the worst that you could do to me in a bathroom?" Leora grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

When they got there, Leora grabbed her hand and tried to shine to the manor, but nothing happened. "Shit, I'm too mad," she muttered before yelling, "Aunt Paige! Aunt Paige!"

When her aunt orbed in, she looked up and scolded, "Leora! Why did you call me when Kelly is right there?"

"Um, what's going on?" asked Kelly quietly, but was ignored by everyone around.

"I got a premonition, I need you to take us back to the manor," she replied simply, trying to keep her emotions in check, her powers were run by her emotions, and if she didn't keep them under control, something terrible could happen.

"Why didn't you just take yourselves?"

"I'm too angry to use my powers," she answered. Understanding, Paige touched each of the girl's shoulders and took them back to the attic, where they found Latonda sitting on the couch, petting a fluffy grayish-white kitten.

"Awe!" exclaimed Leora, loosing all her anger instantly and running over to see the kitten. Paige, however, knew better and walked casually over to the cat, grabbed it's thin, black collar and twisted it around to reveal a round, golden tag with the Charmed One's symbol on it.

"You can keep it," said Paige simply, "as long as you take care of your innocent."

"Oh, yeah, right, I almost forgot," Leora said with a little more attitude than was necessary for the terrified girl.

"What's going on?" She asked, shyly.

"Cliff-notes version?" Asked Leora, rudely, "Magic exists, someone wants you dead, we _have_ to save you."

"Lee!" Latonda whined, "Be nice!" then, turning to Kelly, she said, "I don't know what happened, Kelly, but me and my sisters, we're witches, and for some reason, there's a demon after you, and you have to stay here with us so that we can protect you."

"Oh! Sorry guys, gotta go, your mom is calling!" said Paige, "Latonda, stay with the innocent, Leora, go get Lana, I think she's with the Patty and Penny, tell them to come too if you see them."

"What, Pheebs?" Paige asked as she orbed into magic school.

"You already forgot about the demon?" Phoebe replied impatiently, "We think he was a brute demon, he just used one of those athames that sucks powers to get stronger, but we need to find one of those athames in order to kill him. Besides, after that, I want to have a little chat with my daughters the Charmed Ones."

"Phoebe, first of all, that demon was the demon they had to vanquish, I thought you knew that," Paige explained slowly, "secondly, as their whitelighter, I can't let you tell them anything that will discourage their use of magic, and thirdly, thy can't talk right now because they're saving and innocent."

"Great," muttered Phoebe sarcastically, slumping down in a chair.


	7. Kelly and Leora

_A/N: Sorry guys, been really busy… finals week… ugh! Trust me; I would way rather be doing this than studying…_

_PS Thanks to all my reviewers!_

"Phoebe," said Paige seriously, "You know that if I wasn't their Whitelighter, I'd be up there, complaining to the elders or whoever I could get my hands on and demanding they pick new charmed ones. I wouldn't want my nieces exposed to all the dangers we've been exposed to over the last twenty-something years! But Phoebe, it's my _job!"_

"Some job!" retorted Phoebe, "You don't even get _paid!"_

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, staring at her sister with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry," said Phoebe to her feet, "It's just…

I don't even know what it is. I'm so proud of them; I can't even begin to explain it. But Prue _died_ fighting demons as a charmed one! I just can't imagine what I would do if Leora-

Or Latonda-

Or Lana-" she collapsed, shaking onto her sister's shoulder.

"Shh," comforted Paige, "they wouldn't have been given this power if they couldn't handle it. And if they ever are in a situation when they can't take care of themselves, I'll orb in and help them out. Besides, I trust they're well protected by the rest of the magical community as well… they got their familiar today!"

"What?" asked Phoebe, looking up.

"She's an adorable grey, fluffy kitten with Kit's necklace," Paige gushed to her sisters.

"Kitten?" asked Piper suspiciously, "I thought familiars were usually cats…"

"I thought so too… but it had Kit's necklace, so I just assumed… why don't we scry for her and make sure it's not a demon or something," Paige answered, already getting out the crystal and a map of San Francisco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Guys! Meeting! NOW!" Leora yelled angrily to her sisters, "Kelly, you just take the kitten and go down to my room or something here and try not to hurt the kitten, it's still little," she snapped at her ex- best- friend.

When they got down the stairs a little, Lana exclaimed in a whispered voice, "Lee! What was that for?"

"I don't think we should protect her." Leora stated plainly.

"You… What?... but… we have to… I mean… it's the _rules!_" Latonda sputtered, shocked.

"Leora," Lana said, slowly, trying to be understanding, even though their empathy powers blocked each other's except by touch, they were still sisters and understood each other better than anyone else, "What did you see?"

"I couldn't see where she was, but she was reading a magazine and wearing MY white polo with a light green one underneath and the collar popped up and a ripped denim mini skirt, which actually looked pretty cute except-" Leora began, critiquing Kelly's cloths as always before being cut off by a very a very frustrated Latonda.

"Leora!"

"Well, she was reading, like People or something, I couldn't really see well, and she looked up and all of a sudden, there was a fireball aimed at her head."

"Then, why are you so mad?" asked Lana, confused, "If you saw that she was gonna be attacked by a demon, why wouldn't you want to save her?"

"Because, when I went to the mall to meet her, I found her making out with Mike!" Leora spouted out angrily.

"Oh, Lee!" Lana exclaimed, running over to hug her big sister, feeling her hurting the instant she wrapped her arms around her.

"Wait," said Latonda, clearly confused, "I thought you broke up with him three days ago…"

"I _did_," said Leora, frustrated.

"But, Kelly can't go out with him," Lana explained for Leora, who was still crying softly into her shoulder, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Everyone knows you have to wait at least, like, a week before you can go out with someone's ex, especially if you're friends with one of them or if it was a bad breakup, duh!"

"Well, sorr-rry!" Latonda said, stretching out every syllable, "but we still need to protect her and find the demon before it finds us, even if she was a brat." Leora and Lana just looked up at each other and laughed. Latonda was probably the prettiest of the sisters, though it would be a tough competition, with her long, dark, flowing brown hair, her high cheekbones and her gorgeous big brown eyes that caught your eye. But even at the age of 16, she still wouldn't swear and was still very naive, even though she was clearly the bossiest of the three of them, _especially_ when it came to the rules.

"I'll-" Lana began, but was interrupted by the sound of the new kitten meowing loudly and ripping apart Leora's room.

Strangely, Leora, even though she had just been the one who didn't want to protect this particular innocent, was the first one to start sprinting to her bedroom to save her best friend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Kelly asked herself, heading into Leora's bedroom, "I mean, she broke up with him! I can go out with him now, right? I mean, she can't claim him forever… ooo! These would look soo cute together!" She exclaimed, grabbing two polos, one white, one light green from Leora's closet, then ripped off her shirt and replaced it with the two layered polos. Scanning the room, she found a magazine on the floor, picked it up, and just before she started to read it, she found a denim mini skirt that she just knew would look perfect with the polos she had already taken from Leora's closet.

After she had replaced the skirt she already had on, she picked up the magazine and sat down on Leora's bed, where the kitten jumped on her lap and made herself comfortable. After a few minutes of Kelly reading a magazine and the kitten purring on her lap, the kitten suddenly jumped up and started pacing in front of Kelly's feet, looking like she was ready to attack, just then, Mike burst through the door saying, "Kelly! Thank god I found you! We've got to go! I just found out what they did to you…" Kelly looked confused and he continued slowly, "Kelly, these girls, they're messing with magic! Who knows what they could be doing with you! We've got to get you out of here before they come back or…" he slowly extended his hand to her, and she stood up and reached back, but the kitten jumped up and started clawing whatever part of Mike she could reach. Slowly, he backed away through the door and headed towards the bathroom to clean up his scratches.


	8. Mike

"Kelly?" Mike asked quietly, but just as Kelly looked up from her magazine, he threw a fireball at her head, which, much to his surprise, she deflected easily with her arm, "What was that?" he asked her.

"Penny! Patty! Now!" 'Kelly' screamed, right before being turned into Leora's baby sister.

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"Go ahead," Lana said back to him, "throw all the fireballs you want at me, it won't do you any good."

'Mike,' or whoever he was, looked terrified of her, then got a smug look on his face and shimmered away, just as Lana took a deep breath and her sisters, cousins and Kelly came out of hiding.

"What did you send him away for?" Kelly asked, "He _needs_ me."

"Uh, I think she's under a spell," Leora told her giggling sisters, nervously eying Kelly as if she were about to come out and attack them all, "Um… Penny, Patty, would you, like, watch her while we look in the book to find out what he is?"

"Sí," Penny said, just before Patty added;

"Take your time; we've needed some way to spend our time without getting grounded."

Agreeing with her sister, Penny told them, "Let me tell you, having a parole officer for a dad is NOT easy. He always treats us like we're on probation or something…."

The sisters chuckled as they left their cousins and Leora's best friend to go gather information. Normally, teenage girls argued with their moms and went to their dads to help them out, but with the twins, it was the complete opposite.

"Ha! That's pretty ironic!" Latonda said, carrying the Book of Shadows from its pedestal so her sisters could read, "an 'Anticupid', it says that they can be defeated with a simple vanquishing potion, the directions for it are written here, but the tricky part is reversing the effects…"

"That's defiantly him…" Leora said, staring awestruck at the picture, "he envelops his victims with uncontrollable obsession, leads them to another plane, then… ugh! He consumes them! He was going to… he was going to…"

"Consume you!" Lana finished for her sister, gasping and covering her mouth in shock.

"Not me," Leora corrected, "for some reason he couldn't get to me, I think because I'm part cupid, Kelly…"

"You know what really bugs me, though?" Lana asked her sisters, "That stupid grin he had on his face, like he knew something we didn't."

"We've got to find this guy, whoever he is, before he finds anyone else," Latonda said authoritatively, "I'll go make the potion, Lee, you go stay with Kelly, but keep the twins here, you'll need their help to protect her, Lana, I need you to go to Magic School and find out as much as you can about reversing the effects of an Anticupid." With that, the sisters each went off to do their assigned tasks without asking any questions.

"Oh, SHIT!" Lana screamed as she stood up after reading an article about Anticupids, "Aunt Paige! AUNT PAIGE! PAIGE! HURRY! NOW!"

"What?" Paige asked, annoyed at her niece's lack of patience as she orbed in.

"I need you to orb to dad and protect him! Now! I think an Anticupid is after him, sort of like the Darklighter version of Cupids, but not really," Lana explained quickly.

"Wait, slow down," Paige said slowly, "a what? As your whitelighter you're supposed to tell me these things."

"I'll tell you later," she answered, "just GO! This is MY DAD we're talking about!" Paige, finally understanding the urgency in Lana's voice, quickly orbed off to her brother-in-law.

"What did you find out?" Latonda asked calmly as her sister shined in.

"Tons," Lana replied, "First of all, Anticupids primarily feed on virgins but prefer Cupids because they provide more sustenance. Cupids are also more attracted to them than virgins, who require time to woo onto another plane. So the reason he couldn't get Lee must have been because she's half witch, not because of her Cupid half. Cupids just go into a dreamlike trance and follow them anywhere. They also carry a bow and arrow, so their traditional dress is more of what Cupids are depicted as in modern culture, and the bow and arrow is what they use to… you know… um… shoot their victims, through the heart. Also, like I said, Cupids are hard for them to find, but one of their powers is being able to read those people you feel most passionately about, but it takes a considerable amount of strength, so they don't use it often. _That's _why he had that stupid grin when he left, he sensed Dad off me."

"Oh my god, so he's off to get dad right now?" Latonda asked, scared to death of her father's fate.

"Not right now," Lana explained, "Because, like I said, using that particular power takes a lot of their strength, and he'll need to regain some before he goes after dad. I also sent Aunt Paige after him to protect him, so he'll be ok for a bit with her, though I think I'd rather send some of our cousins or something after him… we might need her to heal us or something later. He's also weakened by true love, not just obsession like he creates, which is also clearly indicated in the potion ingredients to cure Kelly. However, if we don't cure Kelly before we vanquish him, she will take his place as an Anticupid, which we obviously don't want."

"Okay," said Latonda, thinking, "What do we need for the potion?"

"Blood of the spawn of forbidden love, chocolate, oysters and lavender- you know all that lovey-dovey stuff- then we say a spell and dad uses his ring somehow on her, not too difficult, except for we need dad, will you go get him?" Lana asked.

"I'm not getting him, he just grounded me," Latonda said irritably, "you go get him!"

"Fine, Bitch!" Lana answered, putting the open book in front of her sister so that she could make the potion.

"Brat, don't say that 'B' word" Latonda replied absently as her sister shined out.

"Daddy?" Latonda asked, pushing away some of the debris of what was left of her house, "Daddy where are you?" After not finding him anywhere, she did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl playing hide-and-go-seek. She gently closed her eyes and tried to feel for where her father was. It wasn't exactly sensing, because she couldn't tell what he was feeling when she did it, but it was good enough for her to realize that he was still on the plane and with her mother at work. Sighing and wondering whether they knew what happened to the house yet, she quietly shined to that janitor closet near her mom's office at the Bay Mirror where she worked as an advice columnist.

"Mom?" Latonda asked, walking into Phoebe's office. Almost immediately after she said this, her mom popped up from behind her desk adjusting her lip gloss and skirt.

"Dropped my pen," she muttered, flustered.

"Where's dad?" Lana asked, "I felt him here and we need his help with…"

She stopped talking, suddenly, as her dad also came out from behind the desk, buttoning his shirt. Lana, horrified, tried to supress a shiver running down her spine, "don't EVER tell me what just happened. EVER."

"Oh! Um… we were just… um… you know… celebrating… because…" Phoebe began, before her daughter cut her off.

"Mom, save it!" Lana said so disrespectfully that she would defiantly been grounded if she didn't have the upper hand because she had walked in on them "Dad, you need to come with me, because you're in danger, but-"

"Paige already told us, that's why he's here with me, so you can just go back to helping your sisters." Her mother told her.

"-But also because we need your help reversing the effects of an Anticupid." She finished.

Coop looked apologetically at Phoebe, gave her a kiss and shined out in the middle of it just as Lana did.

"That's Leo's thing!" Phoebe complained to the air, "You're not supposed to orb out or shine out or anything out while we're kissing!"


	9. Saving Kelly

"What can I help you girls with?" Coop asked his daughters when they arrived.

"Its more like what can you help yourself with, dad," Latonda explained as her sister and dad shined in, "we think there might be an Anticupid after you and you have to change Kelly- Leora's Kelly- before she takes his place."

"Oh, no, there's not an Anticupid after me, I have protection against him, and he can't find him." He told them resolutely.

"Yeah, unless he reads you in someone's heart," Lana explained, board, "he read me and had a stupid smirk before he shined out, so we're guessing he saw you."

"So then, why hasn't he gotten me yet?" he asked, confused.

"He had to regain his strength for a while, but then, I don't know why he didn't, it shouldn't have taken him that long," Latonda half told her dad, half questioned her sister.

"He knows why," Lana told her sister miserably, then answered her sister's questioning look, "he and mom were… well… you know…"

"What?" Latonda asked, but after a second, her face went pale white, blush began to creep up her neck and she scanned the room for something to take her mind off the disturbing mental image she had just gotten. "Oh, I see. Well, I have the potion done; Aunt Paige just came back with the oysters, so let's go get this over with."

"Here, Kelly," Latonda said sweetly, "we just need you to drink this little glass of, uh, juice," looking pointedly at Leora as she said 'need'.

"Ewe! No! I'm not drinking anything you give me! It's probably poisoned or something," Kelly exclaimed.

"Fine! You caught us!" Leora told her friend as her sisters glared at her, fearing that her friendship towards Kelly would get in their way, "This is a love potion, we finally realized that you and Mike were just… meant to be… so we made a love potion, we need you to take this one and Mike to take this one," when she started talking about Mikes potion, still looking at Kelly, she began to snap behind her back to Latonda, who immediately began to whisper the details of what the potion looked like and where it was to Penny so she and Patty could use their power of Telekinetic Orbing to orb the potion downstairs, which they did almost immediately and placed it in Leora's waiting hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kelly exclaimed, excited, "Thank you for accepting the truth, I'm sure it must have been very difficult, and I can't believe you would go through all the trouble of doing this for us! I won't ever forget you, even in a few days after he performs the ritual."

"_What?_" everyone in the room, except for Coop, asked, shocked.

"Well yes," she said, as if she thought they were crazy and it was the most obvious thing in the world, "In a few days, Mike is going to perform a sacred ritual, in which I will die and he will eat my body, beginning with my heart, so that he can further his spiritual journey."

"Ugh!"

"That's sick!"

"I think I'm going to throw up!"

"That is so disgusting!"

"I can't believe he told her!" The girls all exclaimed, looking, if possible more disgusted than Lana had appeared only a few moments ago retrieving her father.

"She is almost too far to turn," Coop told them urgently, "Kelly, you have to take the potion right now, it may become ineffective in as little as thirty seconds."

"Oh!" Kelly exclaimed, quickly drinking the potion and soon after collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Not wasting any time, Coop quickly stepped in front of the girls and shined his ring over her, scanning her from top to bottom with a pinkish- red light. About halfway through, he yelled, "Girls! Now! The Spell!"

As he said this, his daughters began chanting,

"To she whose heart is possessed with love,

Let her soul fly away, as free as a dove,

Let her think no more of to whom she is enslaved,

Let her out of that solitary cave!"

"Wha- What happened?" Kelly asked, getting up, "Lee, why are all these people around me? Did I pass out or something?"

"Kelly? Can you remember what happened?" Leora asked gently, but when her friend shook her head no, she commanded her softly, "try."

Kelly looked at her feet, thinking hard as everyone in the room stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable, but suddenly she looked up, more disgusted than uncomfortable. "Oh! Ugh! That's gross! Wait, that must be a dream because you're not… you can't be…" making a show of her powers to prove to Kelly that she wasn't dreaming, Leora levitated about a foot in the air for a minute, then came down and gave her frightened best friend a hug, "Oh my god," she said stepping back, "so that time… in forth grade… you were telling the _truth!_ Oh my god."

"Kelly, breathe," Leora told her comfortingly, "I'm still the same old Leora, it's just that you know more about me, that's all."

"Leora?" Kelly asked, which was answered by Lee simply looking up at her, "I'm sorry about all the things I said… and did to you before… I would never… well, if I…"

"It's ok Kel," I know, believe it or not, most of us have each had our turn being possessed, like, remember that time two years ago when I had the flu? I was possessed by a demon and couldn't go to school for the safety of the other students."

"This is just… a lot…" Kelly began, before abruptly looking up, directly into Leora's eyes and asking, "Is he goanna come back to get me?"

"Mike?" She asked, "We're not sure, but you're goanna have to stay here with our cousins until we get back from vanquishing… uh… the, um, Anticupid. Mel! Prue! Aiden! Maria! Sam!"

"What about Chris and Wyatt?" Latonda asked.

"You know how mad they got last time we called them. That's okay, I think our other cousins are way more than capable to watch Kelly and Dad." Leora told her in response.

"We could have taken care of them just fine on our own!" Patty told her cousins, feeling like they were underestimating she and her sister.

"Well, you can't fight the Anticupid and baby-sit, can you?" Lana asked her best friends, smiling.

"What?" The twins and Coop both asked at the same time.

"We decided that we might need you there," Latonda reasoned, "you've been so much help so far, and you must be some of the most powerful witches in the world, so we could probably use you…"

"Yesss!" they exclaimed, high fiving each other.

Suddenly, Prue orbed in, snottily saying, "You rang?"

"Prue!" Melinda yelled at her sister, also orbing in, "be nice!"

"What'd she do this time?" Aiden asked, grumpily.

Missing the entire conversation, Maria orbed in and yelled happily, "Prue!" as she ran across the room to hug her favorite older sister. Sam, however, just quietly orbed in and stood next to his cousins, ready to do whatever was needed of him.

"We need you to stay with dad and Kelly while we go get a demon. We think he might be after them, and probably Prue, Mel and Maria, too, assuming you're all virgins, which is who he preys on. You just need to keep him away." Latonda told them, as always, being the one to issue the orders, "Sam and Aiden, you two are the only ones he can't prey on, at least that's what we think, but we're not sure, so if anything happens, Sam, put a force field around everyone except the demon while Aiden, you try to burn him up as much as you can without blowing up the house. Penny, Patty, Lee, Lana, you guys all come with me up to the attic so that you can each get a potion- Penny, you can just keep the one you have- and so that we can make a plan, because we can't just go in and attack without a plan…"


	10. Vanquising Mike

Latonda, Leora, Lana, Penny and Patty orbed or shined quietly into a dark cave where Coop had told them they would find the Anticupid. Slowly, they all proceeded to the back of the cave, where they found a shadowy figure towards the back of the cave, clenching his stomach and rocking back and forth. They were almost over to him when he suddenly sniffed the air and stood up, looking right at them. "Oh, shit," Leora muttered as he smiled and walked over to the twins.

They both tensed up and took a step backward, "Wow," he said, reaching over to touch Patty's face, and as he did, they seemed to change their entire attitude, "I never realized how pretty you two are…"

"Save it, they're witches, looser," Latonda told him, before turning to the twins, "throw the potions now!"

"Latonda, I think it might not have worked…" Leora told her, slowly.

"Yeah, their kind of different…" Lana tried to tell her sister, but she wouldn't listen.

"No! Throw your potions now! Penny! Patty!" but by now it was clear that they had changed, because they were gazing with a soft smile at him, giggling at each other each time he looked at them.

"I told you they were different!" Lana yelled, throwing her potion at him, but it never reached him, because the twins yelled;

"No!" and both extended their hands and called for the potion, witch easily orbed over to them, leaving Mike unharmed. To add insult to injury, Penny and Patty quickly stepped in front of him in a fighting stance, ready to fight their cousins to protect him.

Lana, shocked by her best friend's reactions, threw them with her mind. While they were still distracted by flying against a wall, Leora threw her potion at him as he screamed and Latonda showed her sisters the piece of paper with the spell on it.

"Love and hate intertwined,

Let the hate he inspired unwind,

His enemies would have love ring out like a bell,

So we banish this demon back down to hell!"

With one last yell, Mike vanished in a big flame and Penny and Patty collapsed. "Penny! Patty!" Lana yelled, running over to them, "are you okay?"

"I-I-I" Penny studdered.

"W-What happened?" Patty questioned weakly.

"You were hit by his spell, but we don't really know how, since you're both witches…" Latonda began to explain, looking up to Leora for help.

"I really don't know how that happened…" Leora tried to tell them, "maybe it was because I'm a charmed one… or maybe it's the unique mix of our liniage, or maybe… I don't know… maybe it was the whitelighter in them... what I don't understand is, why did it effect both of you if he was only aiming for Patty?"

_Our telepathic connection,_ they thought to each other simaltaniously, but then giggled nervously. "We'd better get going," Patty said, changing the subject, no one knew of their secret connection besides them, it was sort of like a secret advantage they had over their family, "relieve Prue, Mel, Maria, Sam and Aiden of their duties. I think I remember Sam saying he had basketball practice today."

"Yeah, we should probably tell them that the threat is over before they get too mad at us…" Penny added as the two of them orbed out.

"What was up with that?" Leora asked no one in particular.

"Oh, you get used to it," Lana told her sisters, also shining out, "that was just Penny and Patty being… well, Penny and Patty." Latonda and Leora shrugged it off and shined out as well, ending up back in Leora's room where the rest of their family was waiting patiently.

"Everybody is okay," Leora told them exhaustedly, "Mike is dead, we can all go home."

"Whatever, I gotta go before coach kills me," Sam told them, frustratd, "I don't think coach is going to accept the explanation 'oh, sorry I'm late coach, but I had to save my cousins, who are all witches, like me, and uncle, who's a cupid, from a demon who wanted to eat them.'"

"Ignore him," Mel said, orbing out with Sam, "It's not like theres anything he can do about it, he knows the fate of the world is more important than his next stupid basketball game."

"Bye guys, love ya," Prue said.

"Yeah, bye," Aiden also said, orbing out with his older sister.

"Do I have to leave?" Maria asked, sitting on her Uncle Coop's lap.

"No, honey, you can stay here in Leora's room with Penny and Patty, but I have to talk to the girls alone with their mother," Coop told her giving her a big hug, setting her on the bed and leaving the room, "Come on, Leora, Latonda, Lana, we need to talk to you."

The girls exchanged worried looks and followed him downstairs, where their mom was baking her famous burnt chocolate chip cookies. "Okay, what's wrong with mom?" Leora asked, worried.

"Hmm?" Phoebe asked, "Nothing is wrong with me, hon."

"And you just proved her point," Lana pointed out slowly.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Phoebe repeated with a slight chuckle.

"She feels underused now that you took her job," Coop whispered to his daughters.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to sound upset, "I do not feel underused!"

"Well, don't you want to tell them anything?" Coop asked pointedly, "anything at all?"

"Coop!" Phoebe glared at him, "no, I can't think at anything."

"Nothing that we were celebrating earlier?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Coop!"

"Dad!" Phoebe and Lana exclaimed at the same time, "I told you to never mention that again!" Lana told him, shining back up to Penny and Patty.

"Uh, sure," Leora said, "uh, can we go now?"

"Yes," Phoebe told them finally, glaring at her Coop as her daughters orbed up to their cousins.

"What was that for?" Phoebe asked him.

"You're goanna have to tell them eventually," he said, smiling.

"I know, I know, but first, why don't we finish celebrating," Phoebe said suggestively, raising her eyebrows and walking over to kiss her husband.

A/N: I have the next three chapters saved in my account, so how quickly I update depends only on how many reviews I get...

Please Read and Review!

Oh, and by the way, I know I'm horrible at writing spells, just bear with me people...


	11. Aunt Billie

"Aunt Billie!" Leora exclaimed, running over to hug Billie.

"Leora? Is that you?" She asked out of breath, "I need to talk to your mom and your aunts. Something… happened… I need their help."

"Like, charmed one's help?" She asked, grinning.

"Yes, where are they?" Billie asked going inside and beginning to search for them.

"You mean, where are the charmed ones…" Leora said.

"Yes!" Billie said impatiently, turning to look at her.

"Well, one of them is right here," Leora told a disbelieving Billie, "what can I help you with?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, apparently they got too old, so we just, kinda, took their power, I guess…"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, can you shine yet?" Billie asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question, "I need you to take me back to New York. My daughter was taken by a demon and I WILL NOT have the same thing happen to Sandy that happened to Christie!"

Immediately changing to her serious face, Leora held Billie's hand and shined back to Billie's apartment in New York City that she had only visited once. Billy had moved to New York about 6 years ago after she met a guy going to Fresno State that was from New York. But when they got there, there seemed to be someone singing in the shower and completely different decorations than when she had been there three years ago. "Not here, Lee!" Billie yelled frustrated, "Jimmy and me moved to a suburb of Syracuse last year when he got a job at the University! Just, uh, take me to where you sense Natalie."

Closing her eyes, Leora tried to block out the singing person in the shower and focused on a girl she hadn't seen since she was first born. "I can't do it, Billie, I'm sorry; I just don't know her well enough. I could try something, but it would be completely experimental and might not work, making it very dangerous, but it could help us get back to your house and to Natalie, so if you're willing to try it, I'll do it."

Billie thought about it for a moment, but she knew if it meant protecting her children, she would do anything. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

Leora smiled and said, "I need you to concentrate with all your heart- key word being your heart- on Natalie. Now, I don't have a ring to guide me like a regular cupid would, so I might be a little off, but I'm going to try my best and the more you concentrate, the better it will work."

"Okay, I'm ready," Billie told her confidently.

Leora closed her eyes and used her empathy powers to feel as much as she could of what Billie was feeling. She could feel the love so intensely, she thought she would burst or cry or laugh or she needed some way to release this intense emotion she was feeling, but at the same time, she didn't want to let it go, she wanted to be able to feel it forever, but, she knew what she had to do. Using this emotion, she tried to feel for the girl she was feeling it for, though this was stretching her powers and exhausting her magic. With the little strength she had left, she shined with Billie to the small house in a village and passed out almost immediately after they arrived.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Natalie?" Billie called through the house for her youngest daughter, "Natalie where are you?" she asked, entering the dining room, and as she did, she heard a soft crying from the living room. "Natalie? Oh my god!" she exclaimed, coming into the living room and finding her daughter almost dead on the couch with blood all around her.

"Mommy?" the three year old asked weakly, crying with all the strength she had left.

"Just hold on, Natalie; just hold on," Billie told her daughter, crying as well, "Paige! Paige! PAIGE! COME ON! PAIGE! MY DAUGHTER IS DYING! PAIGE! NOW!"

"What happened?" Paige asked, orbing in and rushing over to Natalie to heal her.

"I-I don't know," Billie told her hysterically, her hands covered in her daughter's blood, "I went to go get you, but then Leora started telling me that you weren't the charmed ones anymore, they were. But obviously they aren't because if they were, she would at least have enough power to take me here without passing out…"

"WHAT?" Paige demanded, her head snapping up, "Where is she?"

"She's in the backyard, but wait! Paige! What about Natalie!" Billie yelled as Paige orbed out, "Paige! Paige! You have to heal Natalie! PAIGE!"

For a second, Paige orbed in, looking angry, "Billie! Leora used too much magic, and if I don't heal her RIGHT NOW, she will die. I've already healed Natalie enough so that she is out of danger. Also, Technically, Natalie is not one of my charges; Leora is, so my responsibility is to her. Didn't we teach you anything?" And with that, she orbed back out to help her dying niece, leaving Billie shuddering and holding her daughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Paige got back to where Leora was laying helplessly on the grass, she ran over and gave Lee a big hug. After a moment, Lee took a huge breath and sat up, holding on to her chest.

"Where's Natalie? Did I make it? Where is Aunt Billie?" Leora asked urgently.

"Natalie is in there, she was attacked by a demon, but I partially healed her, and then came out to heal you. You almost died, do you realize that?" Paige asked her.

"Go heal Natalie." Leora demanded.

"But you almost _died_, don't you understand that?" Paige asked.

"How would you feel if one of your daughters was kidnapped by a demon and the other one was just brutally attacked by another one?" Leora answered, "**Go heal Natalie!**"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about your health?"

"I don't have the strength to explain what happened, but part of how I got here was I used my empathy power to feel Billie's love for Natalie, and it is incredible. She would die for that little girl. Go heal her!" Lee ordered, "Now!"


	12. Protecting Natalie and Billie

"Aunt Billie, we need to get Natalie out of this house," Leora told Billie, "I'll take Natalie, Aunt Paige, you take Aunt Billie. Where is Uncle Jim?"

"Still at work," Billie told her, "where are you taking us?"

"Back to the manor, I need to talk to my sisters about a way to find Sandy and who the demons are that attacked Natalie and took Sandy," Leora explained, picking up Natalie, then shined out with nothing more to say.

"She gets kind of… well… different when something happens," Paige explained when Billie looked at her strangely, then grabbed her hand and orbed to the manor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Latty! Lana!" Leora cried, setting down Natalie.

"What?" Lana asked, coming down the stairs.

"A demon is after Aunt Billie's kids," Leora tried to explain, "Where's Latonda?"

"Right here, why, what's wrong?" Latonda asked, coming down the stairs, her hair up in a low side ponytail and curled with one lock coming down her face. She had on one of Leora's black sleeveless tops with white polka dots and a pink ribbon across the top tied in a bow on the right side, form-fitting jeans to make the outfit more casual and black high-heel sandals with another pink bow to tie it all together.

"exna on the emonda," Lana whispered quietly to Leora.

"Oh, Latty! You look gorgeous!" Lee exclaimed, looking shocked at her sister.

"Thanks," Latonda muttered, crossing her arms over her stomach , then over her chest uncomfortably, "but I don't know about this shirt, _it doesn't have any sleeves!_"

Leora and Lana laughed and looked knowingly at each other, "Latonda has a lunch date this afternoon," Lana told Leora.

"A _date?" _Leora asked with raised eyebrows.

A/N: I know... I know... VERY short chapter, even though I always tell other people with chapters this short... It won't ever happen again, I promise...


	13. Latonda's Date

"Yes, a date," Latonda told her sister dryly, then turned to Natalie, "who's this?"

"This is Aunt Billie's daughter, Natalie." Leora explained, "Aunt Billie and Aunt Paige should be coming soon."

"Well, then maybe I shouldn't go, if Aunt Billie and her kids are coming…" Latonda stalled.

"No!" her sisters said at the same time, then Lana finished "you're going on that date if it kills me!"

"But, Lana, I don't know… he's older than me…" Latonda said, hesitating.

"Wait," Leora said, being the older sister for a change, "You're dating an older guy?"

"Lee!" Lana whined, "You're not helping!"

"Maybe I just shouldn't go, I'll just call him and--" she began, but was cut off by the door bell ringing, "Oh my god, it's him, Lee, get the door, please!"

"I'm not getting it; I have mud all over my face and stuck in my hair from when I passed out earlier."

"Please, I don't want my baby sister to answer the door looking better than me," She complained.

"Great," Leora told her sister, walking over to the door, "I got picked because I look like crap; way to boost my self esteem," but as she opened the door, she saw a gorgeous guy about a year older smiling at her, "oh, um, hello," she told him shyly, wiping her muddy hair out of her face.

"Hello," he responded, staring right past the mud on her face with those blazing blue eyes.

"Hi, Mark," Latonda said, coming out from behind her sister.

"Hi, Latonda," he said, turning his attention to her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied nervously, "you ready to go to the movie?"

"Yeah," he said, then looked back at Leora, smiling, "It was nice to meet you--"

"Leora"

"Leora," he almost whispered, then turned after a moment and followed Latonda out to his car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell was that?" Lana asked Leora after they left and Natalie had gone upstairs.

"What was what?" She asked her sister.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," Lana told her.

"Having an empathic family sucks, do you know that?"

"My empathy doesn't work on you," She told her sister flatly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I figured it was because you're an empath too," she contemplated, "Yours works on me?"

"Its not working now, but I swear to god it used to work,"

"Does it work on the rest of the family?"

"When people are younger it works, like Maria and Aiden, I use it when I babysit," She told her sister, "it worked on everyone else before they turned 13, then it just stopped… ohhh"

"What?"

"What happens when people turn 13?"

"They're allowed to see better movies?"

"Puberty."

"Oh," Lana said, understanding and shifting slightly.

"Mom didn't want to deal with 10 PMS-es a week," Leora said, "thank god, because I don't either."

"What about the guys?"

"Do you want to have the same feelings as Chris, Wyatt and Sam?" She asked, "because I think I would be disturbed for the rest of my life."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my god!" Leora said to Kelly over the phone, "Latonda's boyfriend is hot!!!!!"

"Really?"

"Oh my god yes!"

"That must be a little awkward"

"Trust me, it was," Leora told her, "especially when Lana questioned me about it after, but I got her off the subject

"Well, I answered the door for her, and I had mud all over my face, but it was like he didn't see it, he just saw me," she tried to explain, "You know?"

"Why was there mud on your face?"

"Oh, shit!" Leora yelled, remembering Sandy, "I have to go, Kelly."

"Is it the whole witch thing?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry," Leora said, "bye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lana!" She yelled when she got into the attic, seeing Lana, she continued, "I forgot to tell you, we're supposed to find Sandy."

"Sandy? Billie's other daughter?" Lana asked, flipping through the book, "What happened to her?"

"Hold on," Leora told her, then flipped through the book of shadows to 'the key to ultimate power', "Here, remember this story?"

"Vaguely," she said

"Well, that makes two of us," Leora told her, "but from what I remember, Billie's sister- Kelsey or something- was kidnapped and turned evil so Aunt Billie had to kill her."

"Christy," Phoebe told them from the doorway, "can I help?"

A/N Wow, its been a long time… sorry


	14. Bianca

"Mom," Leora and Lana breathed in unicin.

"Christy was Auntie Billie's sister who was kidnapped by the triad when she was six." Phoebe explained, sitting down on a nearby couch. "Billie and her parents looked for her for years until Aunt Billie finally found her. She had been brainwashed by the triad into believing that they were the good guys and we had turned bad because we had begun to focus on our personal lives rather than the greater good."

"What do you mean?" Lana questioned.

"Well," Phoebe replied, "Aunt Piper had Wyatt and Chris so she worried about them a lot, but Uncle Leo was taken by the Angel of Destiny, too, so her main focus was on getting him back. Aunt Paige had just married Uncle Henry, and for the most part, all I was doing was trying to make sure I had Lee before it was too late."

Leora already knew this story, so she asked thoughtfully, "It was the triad who kidnapped Christy?"

Phoebe nodded in response and Lana continued, "But the triad is dead."

"So who could be after Auntie Billie's daughter now?"

Phoebe tried to reply, but Lana answered before she got the chance, "Any demon trying to make his mark in the underworld. It's been in turmoil down there ever since mom and her sisters destroyed the triad. But did she have any special powers that they would be after specifically?"

Once again, Phoebe tried to respond, but Leora was too quick for her, "She's the daughter of the key to the ultimate power, but I don't think that would be enough."

"This is too similar to what happened before to be different. They're related somehow." Lana said, cutting off her mother again. "If they are related, Sandy and Natalie could be linked like Billie and Christy were, so maybe I can try to scry for Sandy using Natalie."

"I'll go talk to Auntie Billie and see if there's anything about Sandy or her powers that we don't know yet." Leora stood up and followed her sister out the door.

"Okay, it's nice to know I'm still needed." Phoebe muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So," Latonda's date, Josh smiled charmingly at her. "Was that your sister that answered the door?"

"Yeah, that was Leora." Latonda smiled uncomfortably back at him, "She's a year older than me."

"Do you have any other siblings?" He asked politely.

"A younger sister, Lana," she replied, looking down at her menu. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she continued, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I used to have two," He replied slowly, "An older sister and a baby brother, but they died a while ago."

"That's terrible!" Latonda exclaimed.

"Well," He shrugged, "It was a while ago. It took some time, but I've gotten over it."

"Do you…" Latonda began curiously, but stopped herself.

"Do I what?" Josh grinned.

"Nevermind." She blushed.

"No, it's okay," He reassured her, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you know how it happened?"

He paused, thinking, "A disease went through my family and killed everyone. Everyone except for me. It's rare nowadays but that doesn't make it any less deadly."

"That's so sad!" Latonda exclaimed.

"Lets talk about you," Josh shook his head, changing the subject, "do you have any other family? Cousins? Aunts? Uncles?"

"Two Aunts on my mom's side and a bunch of cousins," She smiled, "We're all really close, though."

"Tell me about them," He smiled back, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, my mom and my aunts are really close, so my cousins and I spent a lot of time together growing up. The oldest is my cousin Wyatt, he's nice now, but he used to be kind of exclusive. It was weird. Almost like no one was good enough for he and his brother, Chris, the next youngest. Chris was never like that, though…"

As Latonda spoke of him, Chris was fiercely tossing demons around the underworld. He had one left and threw an athame at it, but the demon caught on fire and turned to ash before the athame touched it. The knife continued to glide through the air with no one to stop it right into the chest of the woman behind the demon.

"Chris," She choked, "How could you?" Suddenly, she burst into ashes.

"Very funny, Bianca." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on," Bianca grinned as she came around from behind the wall of a cave, "Didn't I even get you for a second?"

"Maybe a second," He smiled back as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"You'd better get back," She whispered up to him after a few moments, "You know your mother doesn't like you fraternizing with demons."

"Good thing you're not a demon then." Chris gently wiped a piece of her hair off her cheek, "but you're right, I should get back before she notices I'm gone."

"Wait!" She hissed just before he was about to orb out. In the same manner, she reached up to his lips and wiped off her lipstick. "Perfect." She murmered.

Running a hand through her hair, Chris disappeared in a cloud of white lights. Within seconds, Bianca vanished as well.

"Where have you been?" Wyatt asked as his brother orbed in.

Startled, Chris orbed back out then in again. "You scared me."

"Off with the demon again, were we?" Wyatt shook his head in mock disapproval.

"She's not a demon," he pouted defensively, "She's a phoenix. They're completely different. And for your information, I was vanquishing some demons in the underworld."

"Without me? I'm hurt!"

"Shuddup!" Chris threw a pillow at his brother, then orbed down to the kitchen, where his mother was preparing dinner.

"Where have you been?" She asked grumpily, "You promised you'd take Marie to dance, remember?"

"Why can't she just orb?" He complained.

"She did," Piper snapped back, "but she can't keep orbing everywhere, she's not even ten yet. What if someone sees?"

"Is it any different when Wyatt orbs everywhere?" Chris questioned, putting away spices Piper had left out.

"Yes," She frustratedly poured salt into the sauce she was making, "now go set the table before your father gets home."


End file.
